


Un compagnon en enfer

by Klodyha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodyha/pseuds/Klodyha
Summary: Perdu dans un monde inconnu, Félix va suivre une lumière et rencontrer une partie de son passé.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Un compagnon en enfer

Le monde était sombre. Aucune trace de lumière. Peut-être, ses yeux étaient-ils obstrués par un tissus ? Pourtant quand il porta ses mains à son visage, il ne trouva aucun obstacle. Il balaya alors les environs de son regard. Mais toujours rien, aucun son, aucune lueur, aucune trace de vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici ni même comment il était arrivé là. Une mission aurait-elle mal tournée ? Avait-il été kidnappé ? Était-il drogué ?

Peut-être était-il simplement mort. La guerre faisait rage depuis plusieurs années, depuis que cette maudite Edelgard les avait tous trahi. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il ne pouvait dire s’il s’était tenu sur un champ de bataille avant d’être transporté ici. 

Il observa ses mains à la recherche d’une quelconque trace de blessure. Il les ferma et les rouvrit plusieurs fois. Il n’y avait rien et il ne ressentait pas de doubleur. Il n’avait ni chaud ni froid. Il pouvait bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il portait sa tenue habituelle : sa tunique bleue, ses ceintures et ses épées étaient là. 

Il semblait aller bien. Si l’au delà se situait ici, la mort avait été bien clémente avec lui. Ne lui infligeait aucune souffrance… Ou alors peut-être que passer l’éternité dans ce monde noir était sa punition pour toutes les vies qu’il avait prises. Errer ici finirait forcément par le rendre fou.

Un son brisa le silence et une pâle lumière apparut au loin. Comme la lueur d’une bougie. Elle semblait éclairer une petite silhouette recroquevillée. Ainsi il n’était pas seul ici. Un compagnon dans cet enfer. Le murmure l'atteint une deuxième fois et se répéta encore. Il reconnut des sanglots. Il se mit alors en route pour rejoindre ce qui semblait être son partenaire d’éternité dans ce monde.

La silhouette se dessinait plus distinctement à chaque nouveau pas. Elle ressemblait à un enfant assis au le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. La lueur de la petite flamme donnait à ses cheveux une teinte rousse. Son corps sursautait par moment, signe que c’était bien elle qui pleurait.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il s’arrêta à quelques pas de son objectif, se demandant qu’est-ce qu’un enfant faisait avec lui dans la mort - si cet endroit était bien la dernière demeure de son âme. La bougie reposait sur un vieux bougeoir à même le sol. La cire ne semblait pas être consumée par la chaleur, comme arrêtée dans le temps. Il s’accroupit et approcha sa main du feu mais la flamme ne vacilla pas.

Il reporta son attention sur la personne près de lui, qui continuait à pleurer. A cette distance, il pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient vraiment roux et que c’était un garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d’année. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il posa la main sur son épaule pour l’interpeller. L’enfant sursauta et releva rapidement la tête vers lui, tout tremblant. Son visage était recouvert de larmes,de griffures et d'hématomes. 

Il fit un mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant.

“Sylvain ?”

Pas le Sylvain de vingt-quatre ans qu’il côtoyait au quotidien. Mais le Sylvain de son enfance, celui avec lequel avait grandi. 

L’enfant recula précipitamment, et se recroquevilla encore plus.

“Q-qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous me co-connaissez ?”

Sa voix tremblait et était bien plus aigüe de celle dont il avait l’habitude. Il ferma les yeux et ignora la question du jeune garçon paniqué. Pourquoi rencontrerait-il Sylvain enfant dans la mort ? Pourquoi celui-ci était couvert de blessures ?

“Sais-tu où l’on se trouve ?”

Sylvain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si la question n’avait pas de sens. Le roux ne pleurait plus et se mit à quatre patte pour se rapprocher de lui. 

“Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête près de son oreille, comme pour lui murmurer un secret. Vous êtes dans ma cachette secrète !” 

Le plus âgé s’écarta pour découvrir l’expression émerveillée de son ami.

“Vous devez être trop fort pour avoir trouvé cette cachette !”

L’enfant l’observa plus attentivement avant de reprendre.

“Vous faites partie de la famille Fraldarius ? Vous ressemblez à Glenn !”

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres à l’évocation de son frère aîné. S’il était dans l’autre monde, c’était bien Glenn qu’il aurait dû trouver, pas un Sylvain blessé qui provenait tout droit du passé. Il se renfrogna, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. Le roux sembla subitement prendre peur de lui et recula en mettant ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger avant de parler rapidement.

“C’est mon père ou mon grand-frère qui vous envoie ? Je me suis déjà excusé et ils m’ont déjà puni plusieurs fois. Je vous en prie, ne me frappez plus, j’ai déjà tellement mal !”

Félix écarquilla les yeux comprenant que les diverses blessures qui parsemaient son corps provenaient des autres membres de la famille Gautier. Ce n’était pas un secret que Miklan n’avait jamais apprécié Sylvain, mais blesser comme ça l’héritier, non, blesser comme ça son ami le plus proche, provoquait en lui une colère sourde.

“Non, Miklan ne m’a pas envoyé ici, grogna-t-il.  
\- Vous êtes venu pour m’aider alors ?”

Le brun reprit contenance en observant les yeux plein d’espoir de l’enfant.

“Vous êtes apparu de nulle part ! s'exclama-t-il. Peut-être êtes-vous la Mort qui vient me chercher ? Mais, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas m’amener avec vous ! J’ai promis à Félix qu’on mourrait ensemble ! S’il vous plaît, ne m'amenez pas encore, Félix pleurerait !”

Le jeune adulte toisa l’enfant qui le suppliait pendant quelques secondes,cherchant en lui du sang froid. 

“Non, je ne suis pas la Mort.”

Est-ce que ça avait du sens de la parler de la mort, alors qu’ils semblaient déjà être dans l’autre monde ?

“Oh… Sylvain avait l’air déçu. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux vous raconter des secrets ? On m’a dit de ne jamais en parler ! Mais vous semblez pas réel alors…”

Félix s’assit en tailleur près de la bougie en hochant seulement la tête pour inciter son ami à continuer. Il n’avait de tout manière rien d’autre à faire dans ce monde. Le roux dut prendre ça pour une invitation et vient s'asseoir sur les jambes croisées du plus âgé. Le brun eut pour réflexe de le rejeter mais s’arrêta en réalisant à quel point le corps de Sylvain était si fragile et si blessé. Il voyait dans sa nuque une grosse marque sombre s’étendre et se prolonger sous son vêtement. Ses mains fines qui dépassaient de ses manches déchirées étaient couvertes de griffures, ses ongles étaient très abîmés et son poignet droit était enflé. Sur la peau découverte entre son pantalon et ses chaussures se dessinait une tâche rouge qui prenait la forme d’une main, une main qui avait dû serrer si fort ses chevilles que la marque ne s’effacerait pas avant plusieurs jours.

“Vous savez, commença Sylvain, ignorant dans la rage dans laquelle se trouvait son acolyte. Mon frère m’a toujours détesté.” 

Son petit corps se balançait doucement de droite à gauche, comme si il était excité. Mais Félix sentait clairement ses tremblements qu’il essayait de faire disparaître en bougeant. 

“Quand j’étais petit, je savais pas que mon grand frère me détestait. Il s’occupait de moi tout le temps, il me frappait tout le temps, on jouait ensemble tout le temps. Je l’aimais beaucoup et je croyais qu’il m’aimait beaucoup aussi. Un jour, en allant jouer avec Ingrid… Ah, Ingrid, c’est une amie, elle est bien plus petite que moi ! précisa-t-il, comme si c’était ça l’important. Elle m’a demandé si j’étais tombé et je lui ai juste expliqué que c’était parce que mon frère m’aimait beaucoup. C’est encore un bébé, mais j’ai compris à son regard que quelque chose n’allait pas dans ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle m’a dit que c’était les gens qu’on détestait qu’on blessait. Je me suis énervé, parce que… parce que je croyais que mon frère faisait ça parce qu’il m’aimait ! Alors on s’est disputé et on est allé voir mon père pour qu’il dise que j’avais raison ! Mais mon père a de suite renvoyé Ingrid et m’a frappé en me disant de ne plus jamais reparler de ce que me faisait Miklan, que c’était indigne de l’héritier des Gautier. Après ça…” 

Sylvain renifla. 

“Après ça, j’ai compris que Ingrid ne s’était jamais faite frapper par sa famille, que Dimitri ne s’est jamais fait frappé, que Glenn et Félix ne s’étaient jamais fait frappés non plus. Que se faire frapper n’était pas quelque chose de bien, mais je savais pas ! Personne ne me l’avait dit… J’ai compris que quand Miklan et moi, on riait, on riait pas ensemble, mais qu’il se moquait de moi. Que quand ses yeux se plissaient, ce n’était pas parce qu’il aimait jouer avec moi, mais que c’était de la haine. Tout à l’heure, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m’aimait pas et il m’a dit que c’était à cause de mon emblème. Mais je comprends pas !”

Sylvain sauta subitement des jambes de Félix et s’assit face à lui pour le regarder tout en jouant avec ses mains.

“Je croyais que c’était quelque chose de bien mon emblème ! On m’a toujours fait des compliments dessus ! Pourquoi mon frère ne m’aime pas pour quelque chose de bien ?”

Il fixa le plus âgé dans l’attente d’une réponse. 

“Dimitri, Félix et Ingrid ont aussi un emblème et je les aime ! Alors pourquoi moi, je peux pas être aimé ?”

Sylvain arrêta enfin de parler. Félix inspira et regretta que dans son présent Miklan ne soit pas encore en vie pour qu’il puisse lui-même le tuer.

“C’est pas toi le problème, gamin. C’est ton frère le problème !”

Il se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur le torse et posa son regard dans les yeux perplexes du roux.

“Je sais pas ce qu’il en est pour Dimitri, continua-t-il avec un air dédaigneux. Mais malgré toutes tes conneries, moi et Ingrid on t’aime.” 

Le visage de Sylvain s’éclaira.

“Vous m’aimez ?! Vous connaissez Ingrid aussi ? Vous êtes qui ?”

Il sembla ravi et la colère de Félix s’apaisa un peu. Tout ceci n’était qu’une hallucination ? Ou est-ce que la mort essayait de lui faire voir tout ce qu’il avait raté ? Maintenant que ça avait été évoqué, il se rappelait des blessures que Sylvain traînait toujours sur lui. Mais à cette période-là, il n’était encore qu’un gamin pleurnicheur et après la mort de son frère, il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à son ami. Sylvain était le plus âgé d’entre eux. Enfant, il s’était toujours pris pour leur “grand-frère”, il n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Il se pinça à nouveau les lèvres et reporta son attention sur l’enfant qui attendait une réponse.

“Je suis… Je viens de ton futur, finit-t-il par dire.  
\- Mon futur ?”

Il semblait encore émerveillé. 

“Est-ce que tout le monde est heureux ? Est-ce que Félix et moi on a réalisé notre promesse ?”

Le monde n’était pas heureux dans le “futur”, la guerre avait éclaté il y a un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant. Le retour du professeur il y a quelques semaines annonçait tout de même un meilleur avenir pour eux.

“Tu es devenu un idiot.” 

Sylvain fronça les sourcils. 

”Mais Dimitri et Ingrid sont toujours là, on vit tous dans le même endroit dû à certaines circonstances.  
\- Et Félix ?” 

L’enfant semblait inquiet et le plus âgé laissa tomber une main dans ses cheveux roux pour les ébouriffer un peu.

“Je suis toujours avec toi.”

Sylvain marqua un temps d’arrêt avant de sembler surexcité.

“Tu es Félix du futur ?? On est toujours ensemble ?”

Il hocha seulement la tête en réponse.

“Je dois être super heureux alors !”

Le roux lui fit un grand sourire et Félix remarqua qu’il lui manquait une dent. Il lui souriait pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient là.

“Je suis content que tu sois pas la Mort ! ajouta-t-il. Parce que le futur a l’air super !”

Le plus âgé plissa un peu des yeux, ce n’était pas si beau dans le futur, mais cet enfant n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il fut surpris quand il sentit les petites mains du roux de chaque côté de sa tête.

“Ingrid m’a dit qu’on faisait ça quand on aimait les gens !”

Il lui fit un bisou rapide sur le front puis rit.

“Merci Félix.”

Et la bougie s’éteignit.

Il ne sentait plus les mains de Sylvain.

Il n’y avait plus aucun bruit.

Plus aucune lumière.

Il était à nouveau seul.

Dans le noir.

\----

Mais malgré l’obscurité, le monde lui semblait vaciller. Il se sentit un peu nauséeux et ferma les yeux en prenant la tête dans les mains.

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, le soleil commençait à briller dans le ciel et emplissait de sa lumière la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Malgré sa confusion, il reconnut sa chambre attitrée au monastère. Ses cheveux détachés se répandaient sur son oreiller. Il était couché sur son côté droit sous une couverture un peu rêche mais chaude. Ses affaires étaient dispersées dans sa chambre. Ses épées et ses vêtements reposaient sur un coffre près de la porte. Un mouvement derrière lui l’interpella et il se retourna pour y découvrir Sylvain qui dormait calmement.   
Le voir lui rappela soudainement son… rêve ? Ses souvenirs étaient très clairs, il se rappelait parfaitement de chaque détails, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un songe. Félix remarqua une cicatrice sur l’épaule du roux, une cicatrice qu’il s’était fait lors d’un combat. Mais à travers cette marque sur le corps de l’homme de vingt-quatre ans, il revoyait les nombreuses blessures sur le corps de l’enfant. Tous ces hématomes et griffures que lui avait prodigués Miklan avaient disparus depuis bien longtemps sur ce corps mais la rage l’envahit à nouveau. Il prit le temps de respirer pour ne pas partir se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement avec ses épées. 

Il retourna son attention sur Sylvain qui se reposait tranquillement à ses côtés. Il se souvenait que la veille au soir, ils avaient discuté de vieux souvenirs d’enfance. C’est ce qui avait dû provoquer ce rêve.   
Après leur discussion, le roux était resté dormir avec lui. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de distance entre leurs chambres, mais depuis leur retour au monastère, ils n'avaient pas fait chambre à part. C’était Sylvain qui avait insisté, mais Félix n’avait pas refusé non plus.

“Félix…” l’appela une voix rauque, bien plus grave que celle qu’il avait entendue cette nuit.

Son compagnon avait les yeux ouverts, il avait dû se réveiller pendant qu’il s’était perdu dans ses réflexions.

“Tu as été maltraité, dit-il de but en blanc. Par Miklan.”

Sylvain plissa les yeux, perplexe d’entendre ça si tôt le matin sans raison.

“Oui, répondit-il simplement le roux, en se couchant sur le dos, un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.  
\- Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?”

Ce n’était pas vraiment un reproche, dans son rêve, son père lui avait bien fait comprendre d’en parler à personne. Mais dans la réalité, après toutes ces années ? Combien de fois aurait-il pu l’aider ?  
Sylvain pouffa et croisa le regard du brun en tendant une main vers lui pour caresser ses cheveux éparpillés.

“Tu me croirais si je te disais qu’un jour où j’étais vraiment mal, tu m’es apparu pour me dire que tu serai toujours avec moi dans le futur ?”

Il lui sourit et cette fois, toutes ses dents étaient bien là, définitives depuis bien longtemps.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas le croire, alors que ses paroles faisaient totalement écho avec son rêve. Il se rapprocha de son ami et posa un simple baiser sur son front. Sylvain écarquilla les yeux.

“Ingrid m’a dit qu’on faisait ça quand on aimait quelqu’un, dit-il simplement, observant la stupéfaction de son compagnon.”

Le roux cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment ce présent pouvait être aussi semblable au passé. Il pouffa à nouveau et attira Félix dans ses bras et fit glisser son nez dans   
la nuque de son amant.

“Moi aussi je t’aime Félix.”

Le brun le laissa l’étreindre en appréciant sentir son sourire dans son cou. Plusieurs cicatrices marquaient son corps d’adulte mais maintenant, Félix était assez fort pour protéger Sylvain. Il ne laisserait pas une deuxième fois se faire blesser sous ses yeux.

“Je serai toujours avec toi, dit-il en reculant pour l’embrasser. Même en enfer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! o/


End file.
